


pass into the gay

by overlordy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, M/M, Pining, Sparring, but i dont care anymore, kinda i guess, popping this on here because its a moderate length and i kinda like it lol, really awkwardly written action scene, that title is so fucking s t u p i d, zenyatta has a lot of gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I warn you, Genji,” Zenyatta called, playful. “I will not be going easy on you.”</p><p>Even with distance between them, the omnic could still hear his student’s deep laugh. “I should hope not, master. Are you ready?”</p><p>Zenyatta folded his hands neatly before him. “Are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pass into the gay

**Author's Note:**

> filled prompt that someone sent to my blog i hope yall like it

It was not often Genji asked Zenyatta to spar, but on the rare occasions he did the omnic rose to the opportunity.

“It is an excellent way to keep your skills sharp,” Zenyatta said when Genji asked- sheepish, like he expected refusal, as if Zenyatta had the ability to deny him anything. “I could use some exercise, myself.”

At that, Genji seemed to smile, and together they hunted down a large, open space with flat and even ground. Zenyatta’s orbs hovered about his neck, while Genji twirled his short sword in one hand, keeping the blade snug in its sheath.

“I warn you, Genji,” Zenyatta called, playful. “I will not be going easy on you.”

Even with distance between them, the omnic could still hear his student’s deep laugh. “I should hope not, master. Are you ready?”

Zenyatta folded his hands neatly before him. “Are you?”

Genji’s answer was to dig his feet into the earth and charge forward.

Sparring was an excellent way to release stress, to hone one’s abilities in battle, and to synchronize the mind and the body. Zenyatta lobbed two orbs at his rapidly approaching student, who ducked and rolled out of their path, then leapt back onto his feet in a fraction of a second. Then the combat turned to close-quarters, as Genji lashed out with a relentless flurry of jabs and kicks, all of which Zenyatta weaved through, feeling gusts of air where the cyborg’s strikes had barely missed him. He tracked the motions of Genji’s body, watched his toned muscles ripple under the force of his attacks, the way he moved with equal parts grace and deadly precision. The intensity of Genji’s movements caused Zenyatta to miscalculate where the next strike would land. The omnic barely managed to block the blow in time, the force of it sending him back a few feet.

Genji stared at him, his head tilted. “You seem distracted, master,” he called, “you were being so slippery, too!”

Zenyatta shook his head to clear it of images of Genji’s body, struggling to ignore the growing warmth in his circuits. “Perhaps I was growing bored, Genji,” he teased, rewarded with a guffaw from his student.

“Zenyatta, bored? I never thought I would see the day!” he said.

Zenyatta took advantage of Genji’s mirth and sent three more orbs flying towards him. The first two Genji avoided effortlessly. The third bounced against Genji’s outstretched sword and came soaring back. Zenyatta caught it in his palm and the force of the reflection sent a jolt up to his shoulder. He chuckled and returned the orb to its place spinning around his neck.

“Excellent,” Zenyatta praised. Genji seemed to swell with pride, then resumed his attack full-force, trying to gain the upper hand.

The omnic tried to maintain his focus as Genji’s relentless assault resumed, but it seemed that Genji was darting even closer, brushing purposefully against him. Zenyatta could not help the way his eyes would stray to Genji’s movements, to the point where Genji was pushing him closer and closer to the edge of their makeshift sparring ring.

With no warning, Genji’s pattern shifted, his attacks becoming lighthearted, almost teasing. “You are distracted again, master,” he muttered, his voice low. The omnic shivered at his student’s tone, his attempts to ignore the heat building in his core turning fruitless. Struggling to regain control, Zenyatta tossed an orb as hard as he could.

That proved to be a mistake. Genji twisted his body to the side as the orb blazed passed, one hand closing around Zenyatta’s outstretched arm, the other pushing his shoulder and forcing him down. Unbalanced, Zenyatta slipped from the air and tumbled to the ground. He landed hard, pinned into place by his student, who hovered over him triumphantly.

“Ah,” Zenyatta said, noting the way his internal fans whirred at his student’s proximity. The odd reactions he experienced were concerning. Surely, the things he was feeling were not…?

Genji chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated in his core and made his thoughts stutter. _Oh no._

“It looks like I win, master,” Genji said, releasing his grip on Zenyatta’s arms. However, he remained on top of the omnic.

“I-It appears so,” Zenyatta stuttered, turning his head to the side to avoid meeting his student’s all-too-knowing gaze.

Genji laughed again and finally stood, holding out his hand to help his master up. Zenyatta accepted the aid, his circuits buzzing at the point of contact. Even when Genji removed his hand, the sensation lingered.

Genji watched his master as he struggled to regain his composure, resuming his position floating in the air. “Good work today, Genji,” he said, brushing himself off and trying to act like he was not ogling the cyborg just a few moments prior.

Genji dipped into a bow. “Thank you,” he said. With a relieved sigh, Zenyatta turned away.

“Oh, and master?”

“Hm?”

“My eyes are up here.”

If Zenyatta could blush, his face would be beat red.


End file.
